


(не) темный властелин

by Evilfairy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Витенька - Темный Властелин. Витеньке скучно.





	(не) темный властелин

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [(not)Dark Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759939) by [glitterpile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterpile/pseuds/glitterpile)



> хотелось немного посмеяться.  
> строчки из песен - тэм гринхилл  
> (всем историям про "хороших темных властелинов", это мое любимое, прям не могу хд)

«Витенька!» — начиналось письмо. Виктор со стоном шлепнул себя ладонью по лицу и пробормотал жалобно:  
  
— Ну, мам, ну какой «Витенька»? Я же Темный Властелин, Ужасный и Непобедимый, — и надулся, раздумывая, читать ли письмо дальше.  
  
— Кстати, об этом, Твое Темнейшество, — Мила соткалась из лоскутков мрака, ворвавшегося в главный зал через раскрытые входные двери. — В деревнях снова беспорядки.  
  
— Послать отряд устрашения, — Виктор зевнул, уткнувшись в запястье, чтобы соблюсти приличия. Беспорядки, беспорядки. Ничего нового.  
  
— А, может, лучше как в старые-добрые? Карательный отряд? И ты в его главе искришься Тьмой! Вот же было здорово! — Мила с энтузиазмом подскочила на месте, глаза её горели знакомым злобным огнем. Ну ведьма же. Ведьма, она что в анфас, что в профиль - ведьма.  
  
— Кого ты там карать собралась? — проворчал Гоша, выходя из боковой дверцы. После полнолуния Гоша выглядел немного диковатым, а шерсть на его ушах торчала миленькими пучками. Никто, конечно, ему не говорил, что это миленько, потому что можно было вкусить всю его животную ярость. — Крестьян? Много толку.  
  
— Много! — Мила надула губы. — А ты в этом что понимаешь-то?  
  
Виктор уныло на них взглянул. Тоска смертная с их ссорами и бунтующими крестьянами. Если бы они на каждый бунт карательный отряд отправляли, у них бы давно крестьяне перевелись. Тех, что есть – и так немного!  
  
— Отряд устрашения, — веско обронил Виктор, поерзал в кресле и вздохнул тяжело. Кресло, оно же властелинский трон, было, как и полагается, из металла и острых шипов. Украшено черепами (бутафорскими, Виктор был слишком брезглив, чтобы настоящие черепа использовать), и совершенно неудобно. Спина, в которую упирались шипы, начинала нещадно болеть, даже толстая, как драконья чешуя кожа, не спасала. И это не говоря уже о том, как затекал зад от жесткого сиденья. — Дальше что?  
  
— Король Кристофф прислал новый знак внимания, — Гоша откашлялся, поклонился и извлек здоровенный свиток. — Ода. Твоей заднице, Темнейшество. Зачитывать?  
  
— Не надо! — Виктор вздрогнул. — Лучше прикажите написать ему ответный опус. И чтобы свиток в два раза больше вышел!  
  
— Ты же на той неделе последнего беса-поэта казнил за то, что у него одни глагольные рифмы были в стихах, — напомнил Гоша и почесал ухо.  
  
— А у нас нет людей-поэтов?  
  
— Нет, — Гоша развел руками. — К нам так-то конкурс на любую вакансию небольшой. Желающих и нет почти, хотя деньги честно платим. Не понимаю, почему так.  
  
— Действительно, почему это? — Мила постучала пальцем по нижней губе. Голосок у нее был сладкий, что твой мед. Злодейская паутина по углам главного зла недоуменно колыхнулась. С удивлением почесал гнилую черепушку зомби-мажордом.  
  
— Тогда найти поэта в каком-нибудь светлом королевстве, бессовестно похитить, бросить в темницу и велеть писать. Кормить шесть раз в день, темницу прибрать, кровать заправить хорошим постельным бельем и ласковых пауков на стены. Пусть они ему урчат.  
  
— Пауки не урчат, Твое Темнейшество, — вяло возразил Гоша.  
  
Виктор пренебрежительно на него глянул и махнул рукой. И Гоша, и Мила вымелись из зала, забыв попрощаться со своим господином, бескультурная нечисть. Виктор развернулся боком, закинул ноги на подлокотник и продолжил читать письмо.  
  
«Витенька!  
  
Ты не писал нам два месяца, и мы с отцом начинаем переживать. Время сейчас неспокойное, много героев шастает туда-сюда, не то что путешествовать, а жить в собственном замке опасно! Ты, конечно, сможешь их всех победить, но лучше бы тебе не пропадать. А то мы приедем навестить! Как дела у Якова и Лилии?  
  
Ждем ответа, твои родители»  
  
Виктор шмыгнул носом, запрокинул голову – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть заходящего в зал Якова. Тот, в свою очередь, успел увидеть непотребную Викторову позу, рассердился и ускорился – с самыми дурными намерениями. Виктор ловко извернулся и сел как следует, поправил венец на голове, кашлянул и сделал вид, что так и было.  
  
— Мама интересуется, как твои дела, Яков? — невинно улыбнулся. Темное Властелинство Темным Властелинством, а Яков его за ухо оттаскает за нарушения этикета. И доказывай ему потом, что взрослый самостоятельный Властелин. И мир можешь уничтожить одним щелчком пальцев.  
  
— Плохо у меня дела, я у тебя на пожизненной службе, — проворчал Яков.  
  
— Обидно, — известил Виктор и грустно вздохнул. — Пропадаю я здесь. Стены давят, дышать нечем. Еще чуть-чуть и пойду сдаваться светлым. Пусть убивают этими их священными мечами. Пусть хоть на площади при всем честном народе. Не жалко.  
  
— Дурень ты, Витя, даром что Темный Властелин. Завоевал бы мир, как я и говорил, сейчас бы не скучал.  
  
— Ага, сидел бы, парился насчет управления целым миром, — не согласился Виктор и надулся. Венец сполз на лоб. Виктор его сдвинул на затылок.  
  
— Жениться тебе надо, — сказал Яков авторитетно. — Разом весело станет, скучать не будешь. Жена, она, знаешь, очень веселит порой. То яд добавит в утренний кофе, то скалкой огреет в обед, то ужин из тебя попытается приготовить.  
  
— А если я замуж захочу? — Виктор подозрительно прищурился.  
  
— Можно и замуж, лишь бы тебе хорошо было, — Яков закряхтел, потирая спину, и схватился за живот. — Пойду за противоядием.  
  
***  
  
Искать любовь всей своей жизни Виктор решил среди простого народа, а не на балах в высшем свете. Там всякие Кристоффы и Джей-Джеи заправляют, от такого добра ждать добра не приходится.  
  
А чтобы избежать предубеждения у избранника, Виктор отправился в путь инкогнито под личиной менестреля. Петь он умел, в далеком детстве был пройден курс "юного Темного Властелина", где обучали всему, что надо - разрушать миры и устрашать светлых владык, - и не надо - рисованию, пению, танцам, вышиванию, резьбе по дереву, составлению икебаны, плетению макраме... Кажется, бесполезных предметов в курсе было больше, чем полезных.  
  
Виктор оставил венец в сейфе под замком, нацепил шляпу поверх головы, переодел свое черное, как его властелинская душа, одеяние и был таков. Маме он велел написать ответ вернувшимся Миле и Гоше. Те, конечно, темные, но не совсем безграмотные. Если повезет, письмо даже складным получится.  
  
Избранника своего Виктор обманывать не планировал. Но сначала лучше узнать друг друга ближе, так сказать, оценить человека в человеке. А то ведь за Темным Властелином попробуй разгляди Витеньку Никифорова, замечательного темного мальчика со светлым добрым сердцем и широкой душой.  
  
Так и получилось, что Виктор бесцельно щипал струны на лютне и пытался под неодобрительным взглядом трактирщика вспомнить хоть одну песню, которая бы не содержала жестокость, расчленение, насилие и пропаганду темной стороны.  
  
— Был бы я ангелом, жил бы я на небе, — неуверенно пропел, косясь на трактирщика. Тот, впрочем, отвлекся на новых посетителей - невысокого, но неплохо вооруженного воина и его неприметного спутника. — И пара белых крыльев носила бы меня...  
  
Спутник воина обернулся к Виктору, снял очки, протер их, подслеповато щурясь и вернул на место. Этого хватило, чтобы стрела любви пронзила Виктору сердце. Он уставился на представшее ему чудо, даже не сразу поняв, что все вокруг смотрят на него самого и ждут продолжения песни. В том числе и молоденький воин, подошедший к своему спутнику.  
  
Трактир, стоило сказать, был забит. Виктор на менестрельских правах занимал целый стол на четверых, а потому воин и его спутник направились к нему.  
  
— И что было бы дальше в песне? — спросил воин. — Мое имя, кстати, Пхичит, а моего друга зовут Юри.  
  
— Виктор, — отозвался Виктор, неприлично пожирая Юри взглядом. Тот смутился и чуть-чуть покраснел. Эх, добавить бы пару титулов для солидности. Но вместо этого Виктор еще раз ущипнул струны и пропел. — Не горбатился б в заботе о насущном хлебе, а также о вине и не вёл бы счёта дням.  
  
Пхичит одобрительно засмеялся и сел рядом, утянув и Юри, который нерешительно мялся поодаль. Виктор, ощутив Юри рядом с собой, разом вспомнил все песни о любви - приличные и не очень. И тут же поспешил их исполнить.  
  
Трактирщик подобрел, потому как послушать Виктора собралась целая толпа, яблоку было негде упасть, и бочки с пивом опустели, наполнив карманы звонкими монетами. Виктору, в общем, золото было не нужно, но он решил не выбиваться из образа и принял все, что пожелали ему дать. А что? Так и казну можно пополнить! Из крестьян же ходи, выбивай налоги - замучаешься!  
  
Устав, он закончил выступление и повернулся к Пхичиту с Юри. Те немного разомлели от выпитого. Юри очаровательно порозовел, вызвав в который раз за вечер учащенное сердцебиение.  
  
— Я редко встречаю воинов в дороге, — сказал Виктор с улыбкой.  
  
— У нас с Юри большая цель, — заговорщицки подмигнул Пхичит. — Мы хотим убить Темного Властелина.  
  
Виктор подавился вином, которое так неосторожно решил отпить. Юри заботливо постучал его по спине и закивал согласно.  
  
— Я знаю, что это очень смело и очень глупо. Юри мне постоянно об этом говорит, — Пхичит закатил глаза. — Но без этого меня не примут в светлый орден!  
  
— Это что за орден такой, куда не берут без убийства Темного Властелина? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Виктор, подумывая нанести туда визит. Нет, всякое случалось. И герои к нему забредали регулярно. И то во имя прекрасной дамы, то прикрываясь чьей-нибудь королевской задницей. Бывало даже, приходили целые маленькие армии, пытались штурмовать замок. По первости Виктор воспринимал это все всерьез, с героями бился сам, против армий выставлял армии. Яков смотрел на его мучения и потуги, а потом посоветовал выпинывать их всех без разбирательств обратно. Так Виктор и стал поступать.  
  
— Ну без светлого подвига, — пояснил Пхичит. — Я решил совместить приятное с полезным - и подвиг совершить, и мир от Властелина освободить.  
  
Виктор решил не уточнять, что из этого приятное, а что - полезное. Так и обидеться недолго. Вместо этого он мгновенно придумал гениальный план как сблизиться с Юри.  
  
— Я родом из Темных Земель, — сказал, не сильно покривив душой. — Знаю кратчайшую безопасную дорогу от границы до Цитадели. Могу отвести вас.  
  
— Какая тебе в этом выгода? — прищурился Пхичит. Юри тоже прищурился подозрительно, став разом таким трогательным и хорошеньким, что Виктор едва удержался от обнимательного прыжка в его сторону.  
  
— Шутишь? Менестрель я или кто? Хочу увидеть легендарный подвиг и первым же воспеть его!  
  
На том и порешили.  
  
***  
  
Пхичит - наивное дитя Светлых Земель - слабо представлял себе, что такое Темный Властелин и почему его не едят. Меч у него был, как полагается священный, и Пхичит считал, что этого должно хватить. Юри же, который даже близко не был воином, но был хорошим другом, понимал, что такое Темный Властелин немного лучше. Понимал - и косился на Виктора сердито, мол, дорогу на верную смерть ускоряешь. Виктор, который за последние годы не убил даже овечки себе на обед, в душе и гордился, и обижался. Гордился своим злобным темновластелинским образом, а обижался на то, что из него чудище какое делают.  
  
— А вы не бойтесь, — сказал Виктор бодро. — Темнейшество никого не убивает. Ну там немного покоцает, если есть настроение, и прочь за ворота.  
  
— А мы не боимся, — улыбнулся Пхичит.  
  
— Ага, — подтвердил Юри печально. — Не боимся.  
  
И посмотрел осуждающе так, печально. Виктор потянулся к нему, коснулся кончиками пальцев ладони, огладил, проникновенно глядя в глаза. Юри резко покраснел и отстранился. Виктор вздохнул и пропел:  
  
— Если призрак зимы потревожит тебя - позови. Ветку вереска я принесу и немного любви, — Юри покраснел еще гуще.  
  
— Лето сейчас, — сказал. Виктор рассеянно кивнул и тяжко вздохнул. Его сердце томилось, наполненное долгожданной любовью, а Юри этого не видел. Впрочем, его должно было оправдывать то, что они познакомились вчера.  
  
Дорога до Темных Земель занимала полдня уверенным шагом. Виктор специально не стал далеко уходить, чтобы в случае чего тащить жертву, то есть избранника, конечно, было недолго. Юри тащить не пришлось, но дело осложнялось благородной светлой целью, которую они с Пхичитом преследовали.  
  
Так что около полудня они пересекли границу в незаметном месте, решив не попадаться посту с зомби-пограничниками. Там у них еще и бесы служат. А что хорошего в бесах? Тупые как пробки, даром что разумными считаются.  
  
— Это Темные Земли? — недоверчиво уточнил Пхичит. Виктор огляделся по сторонам, не нашел ничего иного - только знакомый зеленый пейзаж, речушка вдали, деревенька на востоке, оттуда вопли избиваемых крестьянами бесов едва-едва доносятся. Ляпота.  
  
— Самые темные Темные Земли в этом мире, — подтвердил он авторитетно.  
  
— А где лава? Сера? Черные берега и орды монстров? — тихонько спросил Юри.  
  
— Сера воняет, — скривился Виктор. — А в лаве что вырастишь? Ничего не растет, зачем лава? Темный Властелин не дурак, смею вас заверить, кушать любит.  
  
— А монстры?  
  
— Ну это смотря кого вы монстрами считаете! — Виктор улыбнулся с энтузиазмом. — Если нечисть вроде оборотней да вампиров, то эти ребята просто так не бродят, дела, знаете, хозяйственные. Если упырей разных да бесов, то те тоже заняты, чтобы им бродить просто так. Службу несут, знаете ли. Тут у нас все при деле.  
  
— Ты как будто гордишься, — с удивлением заметил Юри.  
  
— Да кто ж своей родиной не гордится?  
  
Юри с Пхичитом, судя по всему, гордились.  
  
***  
  
К Цитадели прибыли поздним вечером. Яков, Мила и Гоша встречали у моста в лучших нарядах. Увидели издалека, наверное, решили, что Властелин возвращается. Похвально-похвально. Виктор выпучил глаза и приложил палец к губам.  
  
— Твое Т... — начал было невнимательный Гоша, но Мила ткнула его локтем под ребра.  
  
— Кто вы и куда идете? — спросил Яков сурово. Виктор закивал с энтузиазмом из-за спин Юри и Пхичита.  
  
— Хочу вызвать на честный бой Ужас и Мрак этого мира - Темного Властелина, — бесхитростно известил Пхичит. Яков схватился за сердце, Гоша за голову. Мила не стала ни за что хвататься, пытаясь расшифровать бешеные мигания Виктора.  
  
— Нет Властелина, ушел, — сказала она, в суровости подражая Якову. — Когда вернется, не сказал.  
  
— А можно, — Виктор высунулся вперед, — мы его в замке подождем.  
  
И сделал жуткую морду, мол, только попробуйте отказать, в прах обращу и не поморщусь. Яков разрешил, хотя ладонь его от сердца перекочевала к лицу.  
  
Их впустили и отвели в гостевые покои. Виктор вертел головой по сторонам, проверял, все ли в порядке в Цитадели. Ласковых пауков стало поменьше, за это надо будет сделать втык. Парочка зомби прошаркала без почтительного энтузиазма. Вот же, на пару дней отлучишься, а мертвяки уже распоясались. Ух, он им устроит!  
  
Юри трогательно вздрагивал и от пауков на стенах, и от зомби, и от Милы с Гошей, которые пугали, кажется, больше всего остального. Виктор и сам временами их боялся. Пхичит же шагал с веселым энтузиазмом и не боялся совершенно. То ли блаженный, то ли так в себе уверен.  
  
— Ты уже бывал в замке? — спросил Юри на следующий день утром. Виктор прекрасно выспался в своей собственной постели, телепортировался в гостевые покои и сделал вид, что спал там. Завтрак в общий зал им притащил Гоша. Ну хоть додумался не отправлять зомби с подносом.  
  
— Ни разу, — честно солгал Виктор. — И Властелина в глаза не видел.  
  
Юри вежливо усомнился, скептически приподнял брови, но не стал озвучивать подозрения. Виктор, не зная, как оправдаться, схватил Гошу за рукав, вызвав у того слабый рык дернутой за ошейник собаки.  
  
— А можно нам экскурсию, — поинтересовался вежливо, незаметно грозя кулаком. — По замку.  
  
— А оно вам надо? — уныло спросил Гоша.  
  
— Конечно, надо! — подключился Пхичит, бряцнул светлым святым мечом и встал из-за стола. — Мы будем весьма благодарны.  
  
Гоша вздохнул обреченно, но устроить экскурсию согласился.  
  
Виктор подобрался поближе к Юри, взял его за руку и сказал на ухо интимным шепотом:  
  
— Я буду рядом, чтобы ты не боялся. Хочу, чтобы тебе понравилось.  
  
— Я не боюсь, — слабым голосом возразил Юри, посмотрел на Виктора широко распахнутыми глазами и улыбнулся неуверенно. Сказал тихонько, — Спасибо, — и в ответ сжал пальцы. Виктор задохнулся, едва подавил в себе порыв выпустить черные крылья и взлететь к небесам.  
  
Гид из Гоши оказался не очень. Он бормотал себе под нос названия залов, указывал лениво на достопримечательности и старательно зарабатывал себе опалу. Виктор злился, Виктор прерывал и задавал дополнительные вопросы, сердясь и расстраиваясь.  
  
Что, если Юри не понравится? Он не захочет здесь остаться навсегда? Если он решит, что здесь скучно и уныло? (Здесь, в общем, и было скучно и уныло, но рядом с Юри все изменилось бы в один момент)  
  
— А здесь у нас темницы! — немного приободрился Гоша. — А это наш пленник, мы его бессовестно похитили и заставляем писать стихи.  
  
Похищенный по настоянию Виктора поэт развалился на кровати, в одной руке держа перо, в другой бокал с вином. Заметив компанию, он подскочил и схватил с прикроватной тумбочки лист бумаги.  
  
— Послушайте, я написал новую строчку! Глаза твои подобны меду, твой взгляд так липок, так хорош! Увяз в тебе я как в смоле, цена свободе - только грош! Но наши чувства - просто ложь, нектар собрать мы не успеем, и наши жезлы...  
  
— Эм, — неуверенно сказал Пхичит. — Довольно складно. Что он пишет?  
  
— Это мало похоже на темницу, скорее на комнату, — заметил Юри, предпочтя не комментировать стихи.  
  
— Мы что, звери какие? — возмущенно спросил оборотень-Гоша. И посмотрел в поисках одобрения на Виктора. — Он пишет стихи от Властелина королю Кристоффу Великолепному.  
  
— Ужасные стихи, — сказал Виктор сокрушенно. — Ужасные.  
  
Поэт, кажется, обиделся.  
  
***  
  
Потекли дни. Жить в Цитадели на правах гостя оказалось веселее. Мила захаживала регулярно, страшила новостями об отсутствующем Темном Властелине. Пхичит расстраивался, что они все не встретятся в честном бою, Юри хмурился и косился на Виктора, а Виктор составлял злодейские планы мести.  
  
По вечерам Виктор пел Юри песни о любви, Юри слушал, краснел и позволял касаться своей руки, припадать в объятьях к своей груди, один раз даже позволил невинно поцеловать в щеку. Виктор счастливо таял и мечтал о скорой свадьбе.  
  
И все бы ничего, если бы Юри не пришло в голову пройтись в одиночку до картинной галереи. Виктор узнал об этом слишком поздно. Гоша собачился со своей злобной фурией Анечкой, Яков принимал противоядие после очередного завтрака, приготовленного Лилией, а Мила устрашала бунтовщиков, которые совсем запинали бедных бесов.  
  
— А где Юри? — спросил Виктор у полирующего меч Пхичита, когда ему пришла в голову очередная строчка для любовного романса.  
  
— Пошел в галерею, смотреть на картины.  
  
Ох! Виктор велел не пускать в картинную галерею, чтобы избежать узнавания. Там ведь его портретов штук десять висят, в разных образах. Гнусно похищенный художник не хотел покидать темницу и рисовал до посинения. Его, конечно, в итоге выгнали, снабдив солидным денежным вознаграждением.  
  
Виктор помчался на поиски Юри. Тот обнаружился у главного портрета. Виктор там был изображен в полный рост, с черными крыльями, при всех регалиях, да еще и ногу поставил на спину беса. Юри обернулся к Виктору, сравнил с портретом. И сказал удовлетворенно:  
  
— Я так и знал.  
  
— Это не то, о чем ты думаешь, Юри, — попытался сдать назад Виктор. Но позади захлопнулись двери.  
  
— Я думаю, что ты Темный Властелин и зачем-то нас дуришь, — сурово сказал Юри. — И не отрицай.  
  
— Я действительно Темный Властелин, — сознался Виктор и опустился на одно колено перед Юри, взял его за руку. — Но я не дурил, я лишь не договаривал. Разве смог бы я петь тебе и держать тебя за руку, если бы признался?  
  
— Вряд ли, — смущенно признал Юри.  
  
— Я хочу провести с тобой всю жизнь, даже если она будет коротка, а я паду от меча твоего друга. Ты станешь моим мужем? — Виктор запечатлел на руке поцелуй и посмотрел с надеждой.  
  
— У меня есть выбор? — с мягкой улыбкой спросил Юри. Виктор влюбленно вздохнул.  
  
— Разумеется! "Да, Виктор" и "Да, конечно, Виктор".  
  
Юри засмеялся.  
  
— Я подумаю, — сказал он. — Если ты пообещаешь отпустить поэта и не писать королю Кристоффу стихов.  
  
— Все, что пожелаешь, душа моя, — согласился Виктор. Юри нежно клюнул его в губы, тут же отстранился, покраснев.  
  
Осталось обо всем рассказать Пхичиту.


End file.
